The 90th Hunger Games: Fight for Survival
by SofiaR54
Summary: Lilly Mellark is in the 90th Hunger Games. The thing is, Snow is still out to get Katniss for defying the capitol, even if it means harming her daughter. Lilly doesn't know whats ahead of her. She knows everything her parents do. If snow thinks he can take her down in his petty games then she is sure as hell going to prove him wrong. Co-Written with HHer-PitchSlap-HOA!


Katniss Mellark sighed worriedly tying her daughter, Lilly Mellark's braid with a band. She decided not to wrap a blue bow around it.

"Don't worry, mom," Lilly said grasping her mother's hand, "Even if I do get reaped I know everything you and Dad do and you guys both won." Lilly said.

She was fifteen years old and was very smart, Peeta and Katniss were proud.  
"You're right. Your right." Katniss said shaking her head.

"You look so beautiful." Peeta said looking his daughter in the eye.

"Thank you, Dad." Lilly said fussing with the hem of her dark blue dress. She was very beautiful.

"Hey, your father is right," Katniss said, "You have always been very beautiful. And we are not just saying that."

"Lilly. Just remember what your father and I have told you." Katniss said holding on to her daughters shoulders. "I will, I promise." Lilly said confidently.

"We love you." Peeta said bringing the two girls in his life close and hugging them.

"We can't be late." Katniss hurried pushing her small family out the door to their victors house.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta were mentors for district twelve.

"Welcome, district twelve," Katniss said dryly, "Today we shall pick the winners to enter the ninetieth Hunger Games!"

"As always," Katniss mocked, "Ladies first." Katniss picked out the name in the bowl... Her heart sank at what she seen:

Lillian Mellark.

* * *

The other tribute, the boy, was Jason Everwood, but everything was a blur for Katniss and Peeta as their daughter was whisked away by the peace keepers.

_'Peace Keepers,'_ Katniss thought, '_they destroy families and ruin lives. They kill. They hurt. The are nothing but peace.'_  
"Lilly!" Katniss shouted in agony.

Peeta held her back his face showing utter sadness and disbelief.

"Katniss, don't. If we make a fuss they will kill her for sure. We've taught her all we know. She will be fine out there." Peeta said tears sounded in his voice.

He was right. There was nothing they could do.

* * *

_"I'll never have kids." Katniss once said to gale for this specific reason._ But Lilly was smart. She was well-trained. Practically one of the careers. She knew what she was doing.

"I love you, Lilly. Do your best out there. Find water, climb trees." Katniss said hugging her daughter close. She analyzed her features one last time.

Her light brown hair, in a braid like Katniss's. Her chocolate-brown eyes like Peeta's. She was a perfect combination of them both.

Peeta felt like his heart had been ripped out, Katniss felt like dying.

* * *

(Lilly's Point of view)  
I was escorted into an unfamiliar looking room but one that was described by my father before. the training room. I seen a much older looking girl throwing knifes angrily at a target.

I should steer clear of her. There was also a fairly attractive boy about my age throwing huge weights around the room. It reminded me of what my dad did in training.

I was mostly keeping to myself the whole time. Some people where casting cold glances towards me, others sneered at me. One girl growled at me like a dog... I'm definitely staying away from her. I should call her Bitch. I Looked for what I was taught at best. The bow and arrow. My dad says I am just like my mother. I was excellent with a bow.

And I was also taught baking and decorating by my father as well.  
"So, Lilly, right?" The boy who was my age said approaching me. I think he was the other tribute for district twelve.

"Yes." I said impatiently. _'Don't make enemies.'_ I heard my mother's voice in my head say.  
"I hear you're the daughter of the all might mocking jay." He said teasingly. I immediately hated him.

"Yes." I said once again looking at him waiting for a response.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." He said winking at me. Charming, that little ass.

* * *

(Still Lilly's POV)

Through these days my mom and dad have mentored me and that guy who is my age.

I found out his name is Jason. He's pretty cute, I guess. Oh my god. This isn't the time to be rating a guys cuteness! Someone is going to kill him! And he could kill me! I have to learn to trust no one.

Jason was the one to say the thing about my mom being the mocking jay.

There are only twenty tributes. Two districts have been wiped out since the 75th hunger games.

District 8 and district 9 are gone for good.

That's fine with me though. That's fewer people to harm, and fewer people to harm me.

Days and days passed and I was going into the games tomorrow. I was ready, my parents have taught me and Jason all I need.

I was perfect with a bow and arrow. I was very handy at finding plants and edible things. I

was also really good at camouflage like my dad was. Everything that they knew I knew. President snow was still out to get my mother.

So I bet my name was picked on purpose. I was probably the only one in the bowl. That's why my mother never wanted children. She didn't want me to suffer through what she had to do.

Snow would get to her at any cost. Even if it meant hurting me. That's why these games would be purposely.

But I was ready. And I would take that risk. I would take down Snow. And do whatever stunt I needed to do.

* * *

(Lily's point of view)

I was watching the cornucopia, as well as the other tributes, and quickly decided not to risk facing the vicious war soon to come.

My decision soon changed once i saw a silver bow peeking out from underneath a bright blue sleeping bag. I knew that my mother had seen a bow, she would've gone for it if she hadn't been distracted by my father.

He was only trying to protect her, but she took it the wrong way.

I know that my mother regretted not getting the bow. I wonder if she would want me to try. No. She wouldn't. But that bow, I knew, could mean life or death.

I had to try, and if I were to die, better it be now than to make it into the top five and die there.

The gong rings and its game on. Once the first tributes get there, there is an immediate kill. It's the boy from district two.

I think his name was Luke. Yes, that was his name. I remember he got a score of four while performing for the judges. The next kill was the girl from district 5. She was very quiet, and no-one really noticed her.

There was a part of me that felt bad for them and their families.

But there was also a part of me that was glad that there were two less tributes to worry about.

I ran in and out weaving through trying to get out alive, I successfully grabbed the bow and the sleeping bag.

The girl the I pronounced 'Bitch' ran towards me in fury, I ducked away from her and grabbed a canteen of water from the rummage. The other tribute from district four threw a knife at me and I ducked successfully getting out of the way.

I looked and the knife had landed in the boy from district ten. He fell to the ground in his own pool of blood. I wondered if my parents were watching this.

Would they be proud? Would my mother be mad that I got in the mess of the cornucopia? Now wasn't the time for thinking. I ran through. How many tributes were gone?

I counted on my fingers-then a large boom erupted in the sky. One... Two... Three... I counted as the cannons shot off. Still running. Then... four. Who else was gone? Was it Jason?

I looked back and seen the other boy from district five on the ground; no tribute from district five was left.

That left: The whole 1st, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th and 11th districts. Not including me and Jason from 12. One from district two, one from district five, one from district ten. As confusing as can be.

Once the cornucopia has been stripped of all its items, I hit the ground running.  
About a quarter-mile into the arena I remember my mother telling me, "As soon as  
you are safe, find a tall strong tree and sort through your belongings."

I look around scared to death for about five minutes until I found the perfect one. As I begin to climb I soon realize that I can't make it in one trip.

Not wanting to risk losing my precious water, damaging my bow, or tearing my sleeping bag, I put the bow over  
my shoulder and begin my first trip.

On the way I look for any bee-hives but find none. I climb as high as I can  
not wanting to reach the point were the branches are too thin, and would drop me fast and hard onto the rubble below me.

Once I found a comfortable branch, I secured the bow onto a sturdy stub hoping and praying it would not fall.  
As I begin my descent, my foot slips and I quickly fall, which leaves a decent sized scrape on my left leg.

I begin to worry, but soon realize the scrape is the least of my problems. My stomach hurts and I don't have any food.

I decide once all of my belongings are on top of the tree, I would retrieve my bow and hunt for my first meal.

I began to worry whether or not I could make two more trips, but the pain in my stomach is far greater than my leg so I ignore them both and continued climbing.

* * *

I was feeling a bit light-headed from not eating. I was already as thin as can be even though I live in the victors village. I miss that. I miss my parents.

But if I want to go home I sure as hell better try my best to get the hell out of this arena. The cut on my left leg was stinging but not as bad as my stomach.

I felt more agonizing pain as a stick jabbed into my leg. Great. I'm two days into the arena and the only wounds that I have received were self-inflicted.

I grunted as I struggled to send myself up another branch or two. Finally I was about half way up the tree. I would go up just about ten more branches just to be safe.

My small form allows me to lead willingly from tree to tree, so if I wanted to jump out of this tree it would be no problem.

After a while I was finally up to where I need to be. My throat burned so I took a small sip from the canteen. That only made me hungrier. I was literally starving. I know this would be only the least of my problems.

I could only imagine what would happen if I were to run into another contestant. I would have to _kill someone._

I could maybe just wait it out here in the tree and let the others kill each other until I was the only one left.

I suddenly found myself thinking about Jason as another cannon sounded off.

That's five, I believe.

_Please don't be Jason. Please don't be Jason._

Wait why would I care?! This person meant nothing to me what so ever.

His features were amazing thought. His bright blue eyes and darkish brown hair could make someone melt. He is very charming also. '_Wait, ugh, shut up Lilly.' _I thought snapping back to reality.

Thirty minuets later a flock of birds flew by I took this chance and shot one out of my fifteen bows up at the birds.

I shot two more and successfully shot two birds.

One fell to the ground. _'Oh my god. Why didn't I think of that?! They are going to fall to the ground and I'm fifty feet up!'_

A small bird fell just bellow me on one branch. I reached down and grabbed it surprised at my luck. Then it turns out my luck had run out...

"Thanks for the bird." A voice said from bellow me. I looked down.

_Shit._


End file.
